


Shark Fights

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Brawler!Rin, Fighting, M/M, Rei is a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight leaves Rin drained of all his energy he passes out on the street during his trip home. Luckily a blue haired angel is there to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Rin gets stabbed at some point. I don't describe it in great detail but it happens so if that bothers you then here's a warning of sorts!

On a scale of one to ten with ten being the worst. Matsuoka Rin was a twenty in Rei’s opinion. The absolute worst human being to ever enter his life. He has brought nothing but stress, worry, and headaches into his life but yet and still Rei opens his door every time to usher the bloodied and battered red head into his home. 

This time it's worse than just a cut on the cheek and bruises to his torso.

-

The first time they met Rin had just gotten out of brawl that he only narrowly won. His opponent, a 5’11” green haired power house, was way tougher than Rin expected and he had taken quite the beating before finally knocking the man out. Rin was so worn out and sore from that fight he didn’t even stay to hear the praise and adoration like usual. He just collected his money for the win and headed home.

At least that’s what he tried to do.

Instead Rin managed to get as far as out of building, across the street, and half a block away before he passed out randomly. He kinda remembers shouting and arms wrapping around him before he hit the ground. He also remembers the vague thoughts of “Those are some well toned arms holy shit” but it’s best to keep that private.

So one minute he’s heading home the next he’s waking up on some strangers couch. He glances around and takes note of how, from what he can tell at this vantage point, neat everything is. He doesn’t get the chance to sit up because a hand is gently pushing him back down.

"If you move too much you’ll only pass out again. Take it easy." A deep voice instructs him sternly.

Rin does as he’s told because honestly the guy sounds like he’d knock Rin out himself if he didn’t listen also because he’s dead tired and could really use more rest. So Rin lays back down and drifts back into sleep since that’s all he can do. He catches a glimps of purple eyes before finally giving into to rest.

The next time he wakes up no one stops him from sitting up. He figures out that’s because his caretaker fell asleep in the chair adjacent from the couch. Rin uses this opportunity to check out his savior, and holy shit is Rin lucky or what?

That guy is beyond hot. His face is very handsome and slightly tanned in the best ways. His hair even when tousled from sleep looks neat and styled. Sadly since he’s asleep Rin can’t see his eyes but he knows they are just as gorgeous as the rest of him. The man also has a nicely toned body. Rin can tell because that shirt has to be at least three sizes too small and there’s no other reason it should be besides just to show off those muscles.

"Jackpot." Rin whispers before laying back down. The urge to explore the home he’s in is strong but the urge to not get kicked out early is stronger. Luck still seems to be on Rin’s side since he only has to wait twenty minutes in silence playing with some puzzle he found on the table before the man wakes up.

When he notices Rin awake and playing the puzzle box he had set on the table the man can’t help the smile that forces it’s way onto his face at the red head’s concentrated expression. It’s a much better look than what he was like last night.

"Good you’re awake. Are you hungry?"

Rin most definitely did not drop the puzzle on his face in surprise when the man spoke to him. He also did not try to play it off coolly and think that man must be a saint since he doesn’t comment about it. Once the puzzle box out for blood is back on the table Rin accepts the offer for food.

The man then gets up and offers his hand to Rin. Hesitantly Rin accepts the hand and allows the man to help pull him up. He feels like shit and probably looks like it to. Rin doesn’t care that much though since this guy wraps his arm around Rin’s waist and helps him walk to the kitchen.

The two talk as Rin watches his savior,Rei he learns as they walk together to the kitchen, cook them a small breakfast. Apparently Rin had passed out right in front of Rei who was walking home last night. Rei caught him before he could fall to the ground and brought him to his place where he patched Rin up. End of Story.

"Why not take me to a hospital? Or leave me on the street?" Rin asks as he shoves another forkful of egg into his mouth.

"Well at the time taking you back here just seemed like the most logical option and why would I ever just leave you?" Rei slightly sputters out that last part.

"Most people do." Rin says quietly as he stares at his cup full of juice. 

It takes Rei a moment to recollect his thoughts after hearing this and properly respond. 

"Well I’m not like most people obviously."

"Yeah that’s for sure. Who puts that many pictures of butterflies in their home?"

"Butterflies are beautiful and interesting creatures that make this apartment come together nicely."

"This place could benefit from some sharks."

"I don’t need home decor advice from you Matsuoka-San." 

They bicker and sass each other fir a good forty minutes before they finally calm down. Rei picks up their dishes and puts them in the sink. Rin sits on the counter and dries the dishes for Rei as he continues to tell Rei about what sharks can do for his home.

"I’ll keep that in mind for you’re next visit Matsuoka-San." Rei says as he grabs the last plate to wash. Rin almost dropped the glass he was drying but manages to save it from shattering on the floor. He sets it aside and clears his throat three times before answering.

"Yeah next time."

All too soon it’s time for Rin to leave. Rei walks him out of the apartment and to the street where they part ways.

"Thanks for taking care of me I really appreciate it." 

"Do try to stay safe Matsuoka-San."

"I’ll try to mom." Rin jokes before waving and taking off for his home.

-

Much to their surprise only two weeks had passec before they met again. Rin had won another fight that dragged on later than normal which left him utterly drained of energy. He didn’t pass out this time but he did literally run into Rei since his vision was sorta blurry and he was stumbling a lot.

The blue haired man wasted no time ushering Rin into his home and taking care of his wounds.

"This must be a normal thing Matsuoka-san since you seem to be taking it so well." Rei mutters as he daps the rubbing alcohol on Rin’s cut above his eye.

"Normally I patch myself up so no this is somewhat different. It’s like playing nurse and patient I like it." Rin whispers sleepily and laughs at Rei’s blushing face.  
"Shut up and change into this." Rei huffs as he throws Rin a change of clothes. Rin gives him a questioning look before doing as he’s told. He expected to be patched up then kicked out but it looks as if he's being invited to stay the night.   
Rei gets him a blanket and spare pillow to use before heading to his own room where hopefully he can calm down. That

-

After the third time Rei patches Rin up he tells the hot head to just come to his apartment anytime he gets badly beat (which seems to be a regular thing considering how reckless of a fighter Rin is). Rei can't even believe he gave this man such an offer. Considering how terrified he is every time he sees Rin with a black eye or busted lip. There's always that lingering fear that one day it'll be worse.  
Rin on the other hand has no shame in taking up the offer when he can. Soon enough Matsuoka-San turned into Rin-San and sleeping on the couch upgraded to sharing a bed with Rei. Though that first started when they were both dead tired and in their sleep deprived state just crash landed on Rei’s bed together. It took another month for that to happen again. 

Sometimes they go out to eat. When Rei doesn't feel like cooking and they slept in till lunch time he'll suggest a restaurant near by for them to visit. Rin always pays as a way of thanking Rei for what he's done for him.

"Why fighting?" Rei asks one day as the leave their table.

"Just something I've always been good at I guess." Rin answers with a shrug.

"I'm sure there are other things you could do less dangerous." Rei says as he hands Rin his jacket. Rin accepts the offer with a slight blush at having been caught shivering. Wow Rin invade this man's home then take his jacket to. What an impression you're making.

"Maybe but for now I'm okay with this. What brought this on? Are you that worried for me?" Rin teases as he bumps his shoulder against Rei's.

"I'm only curious is all! I'm trying to find a logical reason as to why anyone would ever want to put themselves in harms way for no good reason since there are many jobs where you put yourself in harms way such as firemen or-"

Rin stops him then with a kiss to the lips. Partly because he wanted the rambling to stop and also because he's really, really wanted to do that for a long time. Rei surprisingly responds well to the kiss and kisses back with just as much passion. 

"You'll have to try harder if you think that'll stop my rants Rin-san." Rei breathes out when they pull away.

So Rin does try harder.

-

Now normally Rin only visits when he’s taken so bad of a beating there was no way he could walk home. Tonight was different since this night his opponent brought a knife to the fight. It happened so fast Rin didn't even realize what had happened till he was out of the building and blood started soaking his shirt. Without thinking Rin just started walking. He thought it strange how it didn't really start to hurt till he found himself at Rei's apartment door and ringing the doorbell.

Rei had been reading a book on his couch when the doorbell rang. Rei marked his page and got up to check to see who it was. He had a pretty good guess that it was Rin showing up with a few scrapes and cuts but what he didn't expect was for the man behind the door to be smiling weakly at him before moving his hand to show the large dark red patch on his shirt. Rei quickly guides Rin into the bathroom and has his shirt off before they even make it inside. Rei is quite sure he didn't even lock his front door but that doesn't really matter.

He's panicking slightly and his finger are trembling as he pulls out his medical kit (not the cheap first aid kit he gets at the store two blocks down). Once he stops the bleeding and Rin has a little more color to his face is when Rei allows himself to calm down.

"I can't believe you. A hospital was obviously the more logical choice than my place." Rei scolds as he continues working.

"I don't know any hospitals near by and honestly I think I was in shock."

"So you come here instead of asking for help?"

"This is where my legs took me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel special or flattered?" Rei scoffs as he finishes his work.

"If you want it to." Rin replies with a sly grin and a wink.

"Honestly Matsuoka-San this is no time for jokes!" Rei shouts as he slams his kit shut. Rin jumps slightly and he's not sure what hurts more. The stab wound on his side or being called Matsuoka again. Rei grabs his kit and leaves muttering something about finding Rin a new shirt to wear.

Rin slowly stands up and uses the wall to help him get to Rei's bed room where he hears the man rummaging about. Rin has to brave the pain and abandon his support via the wall and walk up to Rei. He stumbles slightly but manages to gain balance again before coming up behind Rei and wrapping his arms around the man.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry." Rin whispers into his back. He had no idea that it affected him so much.

"It would help if you were more careful. I know I can't stop you from fighting and I'm not going to try to stop you from doing something you enjoy but at least be more careful."

"I will try my best. Sorry for upsetting you in the bathroom."   
"I managed to get an apology out of you that easily? Now I really do feel special." Rei says quietly as he helps Rin into a new shirt. They both climb into bed and slip under the covers. Rin is about to fall asleep when he notices something peeking out from under a pillow. He grabs it and holds it up to inspect it.

"A shark plushie?" 

"Well you said this place could benefit from some sharks so I went and bought that."

"Wow you really are a nerd."

"You can sleep on the couch tonight."

"No wait I didn't mean it! Well no I totally did. Hey no! Put that pillow down! Rei would you really hit a wounded man? Rei!"


End file.
